


You Care

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Development, F/M, Fluff, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You're the only one who knows Theo is capable of caring about someone.





	You Care

It was a long day. Being stuck with Theo and Mason, together, trying to fight against human hunters that you’ve been in school with for years. Honestly, it wouldn’t have been as bad if Mason and Theo would get along for even two seconds but all they do is bicker like little children. You like Mason, get along with Mason. He’s great, really but, you also get along well with Theo. Really well. Yeah, he’s not exactly the best person on the planet given his past but he’s growing as a person. He’s not the same person he was when he was dragged to Hell. Actually, he’s not the same person he was when the Ghost Riders showed up. He’s changing in a such a great way but you feel like you’re the only one that sees it. You never thought You’d say it but watching how Scott’s pack and the rest of Liam’s group treat Theo, it kind of breaks your heart. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” You ask as Theo and you enter your dim home.

When you found out he was living in his car, you opened my doors to him. Your parents are away in Germany for a few weeks anyway and living alone with everyone becoming hunters isn’t real safe or comfortable. Not after what happened.  
  
“Tell who what?” Theo asks with an annoyed sigh, taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
“Mason. When he said you had to care to take away the pain?” You sit next to him and wait for a response.  
  
It’s unlike him. Does he go around and blab about what’s going on in his life? No. But once someone says he can’t do something for whatever reason they might have, Theo is on the front line of defense in nanoseconds, trying to prove them wrong. Everything about Theo makes you question why he wouldn’t have gone off about how he does care since he did take pain away blah blah blah. But he just stayed silent.  
  
“Why’s it matter?” His eyebrows raise with tired eyes.  
  
“It’s unlike you.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter, y/n. Drop it.”  
  
“What’re you hiding?” You furrow your eyebrows as concern washes over you.  
  
“I said drop it!” His voice booms through the titled room.  
  
“No! I care about you.” Your heartbeat quickens as you seem to approach yet another fight.

He fights with you whenever you ask even a remotely serious question. He doesn’t have any trust. That is one thing he needs to work on. You’re letting him live with you despite his past, the least he can do is start trusting you enough to tell you at least some things.  
  


“Didn’t ask you to.”  
  
“Well, I do. Mason might not want to turn his back to you but I would because I know you won’t stab me.”  
  
He shakes his head and looks back to you. “They trust you. You fit in with them. If they know, they might kick you out.” His teeth grit as he tells you the honest truth for the first time.  
  
“Theo, if they know you actually have a heart,  _they might take you in._ ”  
  
“Yeah right.” He huffs with another shake of his head. “Pretty sure the only reason they aren’t killing me right now is because everyone else in this town is already on that.”  
  
“Or maybe because you’re growing on them. You can act big and bad all you want but the truth is that you want to care. Your first step to caring was taking my pain. Keep. Going.”

You were attacked by a girl and a few guys in Monroe’s clan on your way home from school. They waited for you and came out of nowhere. The guys held you still while the girl just pummelled you with punches and kicks, hoping you would shift. It wasn’t until you were bleeding from a broken nose and dislocated jaw that they realized you probably weren’t a werewolf and just friends with Scott’s pack. They left you laying in the street, bleeding and unable to walk from the blows to your ribcage. Theo happened to be passing by, looking for Scott when he found you. He carried you back to your house and took your pain. You couldn’t believe it but it worked. You still don’t know why because he won’t tell you but he cares about you.  
  
“One time thing.” His smirk is faint but it’s there.  
  
“What? You suddenly stop caring about me?” You tease to try and loosen him up.  
  
He bites his lip as if wanting to deny it but being unable to. “Didn’t say that.” A soft smile comes to his face, a smile no one besides you has ever seen.  
  
“Good. Now, I’m ready for bed.” You stand up and start walking to the stairs, Theo’s eyes locked on your back the entire time. “Coming?” You wiggle your eyebrows as Theo quickly catches up.  
  
“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for one shots. Just leave a comment and I'll work on it. You can also send it to me on Tumblr or Wattpad (stilinski-edits24 & punkofpop). This has already been posted on both websites so if you've see it, that's probably why.


End file.
